


When boredom strikes

by Pudding_Pie_and_Impalas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Dom/sub, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pudding_Pie_and_Impalas/pseuds/Pudding_Pie_and_Impalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day of planning his next unfortunate victims, Jim was practically pulling his hair out because he was so bored...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When boredom strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you like it, It's my first AO3 fanfic so i'm open to suggestions and improvements, let's just hope there's not hate :) Thankyou for reading. x

Chapter 1~

Jim sat smugly on his expensive leather chair, after a hard day of planning his next unfortunate victims, he was practically pulling his hair out because he was so bored. He shouted for his sniper/ boyfriend a few times but didn't hear him reply.  
He sighed loudly and begrudgingly pulled himself up from his chair calling to Sebastian again.  
After half a minute, he growled aggressively, pulled out his sleek handgun from the desk drawer and shot it at the wall twice; the gunshot was ear piercing but Jim knew what would happen.

..+..

After Sebastian arrived at Jim’s home from a successful afternoon, on which he shot 5 businessmen, he tossed his rifle onto the floor and kicked off his large boots.  
Sighing heavily he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a large inhale. Suddenly he heard two gunshots from the office upstairs. He pulled out his rifle, then silently ran up the stairs and paused outside the door.

He waited.

After two exhales he burst through the door and pointed his rifle at the first moving thing he saw, in this case, Jim’s head. After Sebastian realised it was his boss he dropped the weapon and grunted angrily. “Bloody hell Jim! What the fuck were you thinking!? I thought you were being shot at!” Seb growled angrily whilst glaring into Jim's dark eyes. 

The criminal just smiled mischievously and replied with pulling his sniper down by his neck and kissing him roughly. All the hate that was boiling in Seb's head vanished, he curled his fingers into Jim's hair and tugged hard, Jim moaned loudly. 

 

Suddenly the criminal pushed back and pulled out a pair of shiny handcuffs from his pocket. His partner noticed them and suddenly dashed for the kitchen, not wanting to get cuffed, and after a stressful day it was not what he wanted.

“Not so fast tiger!” Jim sung after the running sniper. Before Sebastian knew what was going on, he was tackled down onto the pristine carpet of Jim's office. The criminal currently sitting on his lower back, nails digging into the sniper's shoulders.

“No! I am not doing this!” the sniper shouted while his hands were pulled behind his back the handcuffs clipped onto them . He squirmed and thrashed for a good few seconds before growling and shouting aggressively at Jim again.

Jim giggled childishly whilst he gripped his partner's hands tighter. Slowly grinding against Sebastian's ass.  
"Don't worry tiger I will make you feel better" Jim replied, already planning what was going to happen to his partner...


	2. Fun and games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playtime with Mormor...

Jim moved off Sebastian's back. Then started to pull the belt from his trousers. He gripped the expensive leather into his hand and ran it along the sniper's back, watching him squirm. "Now, Sebby, you are going to be a good boy and use that mouth of yours for good. You have 3 minutes" The criminal stated.

The angry sniper slowly rearanged himself so he was kneeling in front of his boss.

“Get on with it Kitten, I do have work to do.” Jim demanded whilst trying to act bored, though due to the tent in his trousers; wasn't going to happen.

“Yes Sir.” replied Sebastian with a straight face.He leaned forward taking Jim’s fully erect member into his mouth and starting to suck painfully hard on the member.

“Oh, very good tiger” purred Jim, sounding dangerous, his hand messing with something in the drawer and putting it into his pocket.

Sebastian only grinned as he bobbed his head, scraping his teeth down his boss' cock in front of him. Jim growled, burying one hand into his sniper's hair before yanking his head up. His eyes gleamed, as did his lover’s.

"Times running out, you better hurry up or this will be the last orgasm you will be having in a while." He warned menacingly.

Sebastian only gave a small smirk in response, wanting things to get more escalated. So he took a long lick over the head, purposly wasting time..

"Moran, you have 30 seconds" he warned for a last time. Sebastian decided to ignore his boss and carried on nipping at the criminal’s cock. 

"Right, that's it" Jim shouted. He pulled Sebastain's sandy coloured hair and dragged him into their large bedroom. The ex-soldier was smirking all the way, knowing what would come next.

 

__+__

 

In the room there was a large king sized bed covered in the clishè, black satin sheets. There was a walk in wardrobe, especially for Jim, whilst Seb got the oak bedside cabinet for his belongings.

The room was spotless, as was everything in the large apartment. There was a desk under the small window where a computer was sitting, unused. But Sebastian's favorite part of the bedroom was the huge filing cabinet near the door, as it was not for storing files but actually used for their toy collection

 

_+_

 

He was shoved onto the bed. Forcefully. The handcuffs were still around his wrists, immobilising his movements to struggle. Jim strided over to the filing cabinet and retrived a long length of rope. 

Seb suddenly felt rope being pulled from underneath his body and securing his legs to their bed-frame feeling the rope bite gently into his skin .  
He watched as Jim made some more intricate patterns with the rope as well as restricting all body movement.

 

He continued to struggle but after a sharp slap to the face from Jim, he waited patiently as his boss worked more knots into the existing ones.

After a few minutes he was done, Jim recoiled back and smiled widely at his handiwork.

Sebastian tried to move but found he couldn't, he sighed loudly before speaking; "get on with it then". The face Moriarty pulled was one of mischievousness and arousal. 

He walked back over to the cabinet and grabbed his favourite cock ring smirking as he did so. "No, no no no!” Seb pleaded and shook his head.

Jim returned to the bed and payed no attention, starting to pump his boyfriend's cock in slow languid movements watching as it grew harder.

 

Jim's partner couldn't help but lean into the hard movements, which he really shouldn't have done.  
After a few more strokes, as Seb was nearing his orgasm he slipped the ring on. 

 

"Jiiimmm" Seb panted, he didn't want to have to wait, he had to do a job later and didn't want to go like this. Jim ignored him again and gave him a displeased look.

"When I tell you to be quick you do it. You follow your orders, kitten. You will be wearing that for hmmmmm let's say 3 days?" Sebs eyes snapped open at his boss' harsh words.

"what! No! I can't wait 3 days to cum!! Please, fucking hell, Jim!" he begged. Jim tutted and straddled his snipers toned thighs.

“You're not going to get anything talking to me like that, tiger. I'm expecting more respect than that! Remember rule 4?" He asked. Seb sighed. Defeated. 

"Only address me by 'Sir', not that hard Sebby" Jim continued. "Annnnddd this is my favourite ring becccaaauussseee?" Jim asked in his well known smooth Irish tone.

Let me guess, it vibrates?" Sebastian replied dully. Starting to get annoyed with the painful throbbing in his cock.

"Of course if does Tiger! but dont be boring. It can also it can do this-" Jim pressed a button and Seb yelped loudly. 

"W-what was that" he asked,

 

"it's brilliant isn't it, created if myself. 200 volts of electric going through that simply gorgeous cock of yours" he replied with as much excitement as a child on Christmas morning. 

 

He gently ran his long fingers up his partners hard erection and coating them in the droplets of precum that gathered there.  
Seb threw his head back, whining desperately. 

 

Jim laughed manically.

 

"Now now Sebby, if you're good I'll let you cum....... Eventually" he added quickly whilst slowly de-mounting his irritated boyfriend's thighs.

"Jim please" the ex army soldier begged, he really didn't want to wait, he was very impatient. Jim smirked at him.

 

"you're going to have to do better than that" he added whilst climbing off the bed.

He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out lounge pants and one of Sebastian's old t-shirts. 

Jim only laughed and turned on the low vibrations of the cock ring.

 

He watched his partner gasp and writhe uncontrollably, only pleasing himself more by watching his partner.

 

He then simply walked out of their room and into the lounge to catch up with crappy television, leaving his sniper to writhe in pain and pleasure in their bedroom.


	3. Regrets

Seb had been in the same position for 3 hours, he was crying with anger. He didn't know whether to get away from the torment or get more of it.  
But every time he tried to move another sharp spark of electric would cause through him. He was tired but couldn't get any rest from the aching desire to cum. Another 69 hours ( ironically) he thought with a reluctant sign. His throat was dry from whining for 3 hours, 3 hours! After another ten minutes he called for Jim. Jim loomed in the doorway. 

"What now kitten?" He asked dully, knowing exactly what his partner wanted but wanting to hear him say it aloud.  
"Sir please I'm sorry. I need to cum really bad please sir" he pleaded.  
Jim smiled at his begging.  
"Ahhh, poor kitten, do you want to cum so badly?" He asked while climbing slowly onto the bed. 

"Please sir, I can't take it anymore. I'll be good I promise please" he asked again. Jim straddled his hips and began to suck a love bite into his sniper's neck.  
"Will you disobey me again?" Jim asked sternly.  
"No, I won't Jim I promise" Seb begged his eyes welling with tears, he really didn't want to have to wait anymore.  
"See Sebby, if I let you you will be getting away with disobeying me. How about me make a deal?" He asked calmly.  
Seb only nodded violently, wanting less of the torment. "Hmmmm, I'll let you cum if you let me put a collar on you" Jim played with the rope restraints smiling to himself.

"Yes please Sir, I want a collar, I want to be owned by you” Seb whined loudly.  
"Aaaannnndd, You will address me correctly. Everywhere, kitten" he added quickly and Seb nodded.  
"Yes I will sir! please let me come. I want to be a good little kitten for my master please" Seb asked making Jim chuckle.

"You already are my good little kitten" he spoke into his partners chest. "Buuuttt I'm a man of my word" he added and looked Sebastian in the eyes "and you kitten, still have another 68 hours left" was all he said before he walked off the bed and turned to leave before he heard Seb whining.  
"Sir please, I'm thirsty and hungry." 

"How are we going to do this Kitten?" Jim thought aloud. After a few more painful seconds he spoke again.  
"Let's get you out of those ropes and I will allow you water and something to eat, that's it though. You better be grateful" he added.  
Seb' s constant begging of "yes" and "master please" echoed in their huge bedroom.  
After the restraints were cut loose a thick leather collar was fixed willingly around Sebastian's neck and Jim held the attached leash loosely in his left hand. "Come on then kitten" he added whilst  
dragging Seb to the kitchen.

Sebastian's whole body was prickly, he has been sat in the same position for far too long. He followed a few paces behind James. Jim liked this. An ex army soldier being pulled around by a leash. Very pleasing indeed.


	4. The Climax

Once they were in the kitchen, Jim made a ham sandwich and dropped it on the floor.

"Sebby eat" he demanded. Sebastian looked at Jim with pain in his eyes, he really didn't want to do this.  
"If you're not going to eat it you won't get anything, now be a good little kitten and eat what master gives you" he replied calmly.  
Seb finally sighed loudly and sunk to the floor to pick it up, suddenly realising that Jim had somehow transported a phone to his hands and was taking pictures.  
"Oh fuck who is he going to show these to?!" The sniper thought rapidly whilst simultaneously picking up the sandwich and taking a bite; He was starving.

After the food was eaten he looked back up to Jim, "good boy" he praised.

Jim then pulled his partner back to the bedroom, "I have a treat for my good little kitten" he told him. Seb was still in a lot of pain, his rock hard throbbing cock was still untouched and it hurt.  
Seb whined loudly and Jim immediately looked to him,  
"what's up kitten?" He asked whilst turning around.

"Sir I want to cum, pppllleeaaassseee, I've waited 4 hours already. You can do whatever to me just please just let me cum" Seb whined as tears filled his eyes.  
Jim did pity his partner, although seeing him a mess on the floor was very hot. Eventually he decided that he could let his sniper get what he wanted, on his conditions though.

"Is that what you want kitten?" He asked kindly, Sebastian nodded frantically. "Alright then but I need you to get my favourite tie of yours, this is going to be very fun." Jim removed the leash. Seb couldn't hide the huge smile on his face as he left the room.

-+-

A few moments later, Sebastian returned with the wanted tie; it was dark blue with white skulls as well as a few other white patterns; these were mostly from their 'love making' over the past few months of their crazy relationship.

Moriarty chuckled and mashed their lips together whilst simultaneously tying the tie around his partners neck. He pushed the sniper harshly to the back wall.  
He reached into the pocket of his sniper's pyjamas and pulled out the small switchblade he hidden earlier.

Jim smiled widely and ran a delicate hand over Seb's still erect cock.

The criminal pulled the tie higher, so it was resting above his collar. causing a loud cough from the sniper. He pressed the blade against the skin of Seb's abdomen, finely slicing as he slid it down his chest, a bright red line following. It took a moment for the blood to well and Jim delicately followed the blood with his finger. The sniper was going crimson and his lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen.

Jim untied the tie a few centimetres and let Sebastian catch his breath, seeing his red face made him chuckle. But Seb still wanted to push Jim more. So he sarcastically added “Is that all you’ve got in you, James? "  
Jim immediately growled at his sniper saying his full name he replied by digging his blade into his sniper’s collarbone.

Sebastian cried out loudly at the pain and as he felt the knife cut deeply into the bone; it started bleeding immediately.  
“That’s more like it,” Seb panted, his eyes stung with tears but he smiled viciously.  
Jim pressed his lips to Sebastian’s deep cut on his collarbone, then he rose up and with a devilish grin, smearing the thick fluid over both of their mouths as he hungrily kissed his sniper..

 

The criminal repeatedly made cuts, some short and deep others shallow and long; he couldn't help poking at them and letting his fingers get painted with blood afterwards.

“One more tiger.” Jim remarks as he digs the blade into his sniper’s shoulder, Seb cried out in pain.  
The criminal glares down, watching as the sharp metal slowly pulls away the skin tissue that is in his path, he adds more pressure, the skin turned a deadly shade of crimson, he licked his lips, finishing his masterpiece with a triumphant slash to his partners back.

Seb curses at his still annoyingly hard erection and glances down to see what his boss was currently poking as well as simultaneously giggling like a small child.  
There dug deep into his flesh, were the initials of the psychopath/killer James Moriarty himself.

  
“Now you will always want know who you belong to tiger!” Jim giggled again before adding "Feel better Sebby? Is that sufficient marking for my property you think?" Jim asked whilst his thick Irish tone cut through.

 

"All this just because you were bored, sir?" Seb questioned, still in smiling from the rough treatment he had received only moments ago.

"Yes, and I acquire to do it again later so I would shut your mouth" Jim added dangerously, pulling on the tie and removing it.

But the seriousness was slowly melting away with the large smile spread over his face. There was a comfortable silence until Jim broke it by asking "Do you want to cum now?" As he remembered his partners state of arousal.

"oh god yes" his sniper quickly replied, Jim reached down, grabbing his partners member; lazily stroking it. Seb gritted his teeth. "You have 3 minutes, you take any longer and you're sleeping in the cage, like a real kitty" the criminal giggled at the last part; how he loves to see Sebastian in the cage.

 

Meanwhile Sebastian was frantically thrusting into his boss' hand, trying to get himself off. He hated the cage.

After two minutes passed,the sniper was close to orgasm and started shouting. "Please sir, I need it really bad. Please please please let me be your good little kitty and cum for you. PLEASE sir! I really need it, please!" He begged, still thrusting.

"Cum NOW!" Jim demanded.

Seb thrust twice more before cumming over his partner's hand and some of the floor. He slumped onto the ground beneath him, Moriarty joined him a few moments later; pulling him closer by his collar.

Sebastian was panting heavily. "You were very good today, tiger" Jim softly spoke as he curled his arms behind his sniper's back, pulling them close.

"What else was I supposed to do when boredom strikes?"


End file.
